The design and creation of this device was to fulfill a need and desire for individuals to exercise inside protected from the elements and safe from danger; however, not restricted to an indoor application as it is portable. Developed for small space application (RV) with an adherence and restriction to size of the unit became the main concern in its design. It had to be small and compact in size, lightweight for mobility and storage but more importantly, sturdy, durable and able to withstand a rigorous workout from different types of individuals with varying weight and size.
The secondary goal of the product was to be inexpensive, to be an economical device that despite its small frame and appearance would actually work and last. Incorporating common everyday construction materials; wood and PVC pipe completed the intent design.
The final decree of the product was that it must deliver a heart healthy leg exercise with aerobic design to entice all; retired individuals with a fixed income that may even have limited mobility and the average income consumer who cannot and will not purchase the electrical, gear driven, computer monitored metallic giants readily advertised.
The device must offer a leg exercising supplemental simulation of walking, jogging, running and aerobic workout. An easy accessible, compact, convenient, portable device with no maintenance that's virtually indestructible. A treadmill device with the added benefit of a step deck conversion simulating stair climbing with optional riser blocks to increase the results or resistance of the stair step application. All components promoting a heart healthy aerobics leg exercising workout with an adherence and concern for safety with the inclusion of swing handles and handrail provide balance and safety. The swing handles also allow user arm movement similar to actual walking swing simultaneously with the use of the leg exercise treadmill device along with handrail stability for security while in step deck conversion application. Handles and handrail function as means of balance and stability for the user while performing multiple leg exercises available and utilized in this device by user.
Commonly seen and advertised are the huge monstrous, cumbersome, electrical, mechanical, and manual belt driven, gear driven, control resisted regulated efficient bearing mechanisms, computer monitored, and relatively stationary treadmill exercising workout devices. Unfortunately, these products are normally very expensive and, even though advertised as portable, they are primarily stationary due to size and weight, allotted space, and materials comprising the construction.
This product fulfills a mandatory need and desire by all, from the high dollar corporate executive to the average income consumer and retired fixed income individual's guarantying access and affordability to a commercially manufactured two in one device: treadmill with step deck conversion. A professional device that delivers supplemental simulation of walking, jogging, running and aerobics workout device activated by a manual step and drag leg exercise with added benefit of a step deck conversion simulate stair step climbing aerobics while in the security of a home, office, apartment, RV, hotel, enjoying a climate controlled atmosphere. In short, such a space saving non-obtrusive device that's lightweight, compact and affordable accomplishing the same desired results for pennies on the dollar delivering all of the above mentioned criteria is either non-existent or simply not available on the market today.
Another asset of this device is virtually no maintenance or replacement parts: motors, computers, resistors, metal rollers, belts, tension springs, etc. The “Toteable Treadstep” has no belts or motor to repair or parts to replace. In fact there are NO mechanical or electrical parts incorporated in the design of this device.
Some of the very expensive, demonstrative models advertised include computer monitors, programs with scenery of distant lands, heart monitors, device calculating speed and distance with resistance controls to “increase” the intensity of the workout. This is all wonderful, but inconvenient when exercising outdoors.
When user is engaged in an outdoor walk/jog they simply adjust the speed and/or distance of their walk/run for a more intense workout. The “Toteable Treadstep” device offers the same flexibility. There is no need for resistors, belts, tension springs. In a step and drag foot action, a user initiates motion regulating the intensity of their workout by speed and time utilized as with an outdoor event. For outside endeavors, small monitoring devices easily and conveniently attach to the individual's wrist or belt which is also applicable with this device whether the workout is at a home, office, RV, apartment, hotel, dorm, etc. As for monitors broadcasting faraway lands and goal assisted instructors, the unit can easily be set up and removed for a temporary application in front of a television with readily available instructional video's to complete the transition. There are very few, if any limitations as to where the user can engage in an exercising workout with this device.
There are so many patents of products each offering their own twist to their creative apparatus or to a pre-existing device that were discovered thru the archives of the United States Patent and Trademark Office dating back to the late 1800's and early 1900's. However, none of these devices duplicated the design, materials or matched completely the design, construction and/or intent of this device sometimes greatly differentiating in several aspects. Examples: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,110,117, 5,407,408-A, 5,711,745-A or 6,132,343-A, and 4,757,987-A.
The intent of this product is to provide the exercising enthusiast a compact lightweight small sized portable movable structurally sound two in one treadmill/step deck conversion device that fits conveniently into small spaces (such as an RV, apartment, dorm room, hotel, office etc.) and easily transported by car, bus, boat for accessibility anytime, anywhere wherever and whenever user feels the incentive to exercise. This allows the user the flexibility of use anytime and virtually anywhere to conveniently walk, jog, run, step in shape, and stay healthy while in a safe and secure environment. The main intent of this product is to not be a big, invasive, cumbersome, gear driven, mechanical, electrical monster that costs hundreds if not thousands of dollars, but, instead, an inexpensive product of convenience that's lightweight, compact, long lasting, durable, workable, efficient, portable and affordable to all, a much needed product in today's market place.